Pau, France
|arrondissement = Pau |canton = Chief town of 4 cantons |subdivisions entry = |subdivisions = |intercommunality = Pau Pyrénées |mayor = François Bayrou |party = |term = 2014–2020 |elevation m = 205 |elevation min m = 165 |elevation max m = 245 |area km2 = 31.51 |population demonym = Palois |population = 77575 |population ranking = |population date = 2013 |urban area km2 = |urban area date = |urban pop = |urban pop date = |metro area km2 = |metro area date = |metro area pop = |metro area pop date = |INSEE = 64445 |postal code = 64000 |website = www.pau.fr }} Pau is a commune in southwestern France, in the region of Nouvelle-Aquitaine. It is the ''prefecture'' (capital) of the Pyrénées-Atlantiques department. It is also the capital of 6 ''cantons'' in the department: Jurançon, Pau-Centre, Pau-Est, Pau-Nord, Pau-Ouest and Pau-Sud. Pau is the second city of Aquitaine, after Bordeaux. Pau was also the capital of the old historical province of Béarn. Geography Pau is at about from Bordeaux and from Toulouse, on a 200 m elevation overlooking the valley of a mountain river called the Gave de Pau, and at from the Atlantic Ocean and at from the Pyrenees. It has an area of and its average altitude is ; at the city hall, the altitude is . Pau is surrounded by the communes Buros, Montardon, Morlaàs, Bizanos, Idron, Gelos, Jurançon,Lons and Billère. Climate The climate of Pau is Marine West Coast Climate (Köppen climate classification Cfb), with mild winters and warm summers. The average temperature for the year in Pau is 13.5°C (56.3°F). The warmest month, on average, is July with an average temperature of 20.7°C (69.3°F). The coolest month on average is January, with an average temperature of 6.6°C (43.9°F). The average amount of precipitation for the year in Pau is . The month with the most precipitation on average is December with of precipitation. The month with the least precipitation on average is February with an average of . Population With a population of 77,575, Pau has a population density of inhabitants/km2. The inhabitants of Pau are known, in French, as Paulois (women: Pauloises). Administration Pau is the ''prefecture'' of the Pyrénées-Atlantiques department since 1796. It is also the capital of four Cantons: # Pau-1, formed with a part of Pau # Pau-2, formed with a part of Pau and the commune Idron # Pau-3, formed with a part of Pau and the communes of Bizanos and Mazères-Lezons # Pau-4, formed with a part of Pau and the commune Gelos Gallery File:Parlement de Navarre 3.JPG|''Parlement de Navarre'' in Pau File:Paupalaisdejustice.jpg|''Palais de justice'' and Libération square. File:Boulevard d'Aragon (Pau).jpg|Boulevard d'Aragon, Pau File:Boulevard des Pyrénées Pau 1.JPG|Boulevard des Pyrénées Twin towns Pau is twinned with: Related pages * Arrondissement of Pau * Communes of the Pyrénées-Atlantiques department References Other websites * Ville de Pau - Official site * General Council of Pyrénées-Atlantiques * Prefecture official website * Région Aquitaine * Grand Pau Category:Cities in France Category:Communes in Pyrénées-Atlantiques Category:Departmental capitals in France